


ROUND ONE

by QueenKas



Series: Can you make it to the end? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKas/pseuds/QueenKas
Summary: Pick two characters and write a drabble under 500 words for each





	1. REGULUS BLACK

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND ONE
> 
> Pick two characters from the list below and write a drabble under 500 words for each
> 
> Lee Jordan  
> Roxanne Weasley  
> Padma Patil  
> Frank Longbottom  
> Petunia Dursley  
> Regulus Black

A/N: This is a work of fiction using the characters from Harry Potter which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**REGULUS BLACK (240 Words)**

Regulus stood in the dark, wet cavern. He was standing on a small island, surrounded by bottomless waters. Barely noticeable steam rose from the water and the smell was unlike anything he had smelt before. The scent of mold and decay filled the room.

He looked down that the locket that was held tightly in his grasp. His hand shook and tears pooled in his eyes. His vision blurred but his resolve was unshakable. He had committed atrocious crimes in his service of the Dark Lord and hoped his final act of rebellion would give his soul a small sliver of redemption.

Regulus looked up from the locket and saw his wrinkled house elf standing before him looked worried.

"Kreacher" he said and waved the elf closer.

"What can I be doing for Master Regulus?"

"Take this. Destroy it" he commanded and forced himself to hand over the locket.

"Yes, Master"

The elf popped away and Regulus heaved a sigh of relief. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the replica locket and placed it in the basin and watched as it sunk to the bottom.

His task done he prepared to meet his end. He walked to the edge of the island and watched as the inferi drew closer to the surface. One reached a hand out and gripped his ankle firmly. Regulus Black was dragged into the waters, never to be seen again, nobody knowing his sacrifice.

 


	2. FRANK LONGBOTTOM

**FRANK LONGBOTTOM (214 Words)**

Pain. That was all he felt. It ran through him in waves from the tips of his hair down to his toenails. They had thought that the war was over. Voldemort had been defeated but how wrong they were.

Frank could hear his wife’s screams and pried his eyes open. He could feet tears running down his cheeks as light flooded his vision. The figures were blurry but he could make out the shape of his wife huddle on the floor as a woman screeched and cackled over her twitching body.

Frank could barely take in air, his throat raw and bloody from his own screams that he was now just silent in his tortured. He prayed for it to end. He prayed for someone to rescue him. More than anything he prayed for his son to be spared this torment.

Frank twitched violently once more as darkness encroached on his vision. He heard their wooden door being blasted open. The pain started to recede but he knew it was too late. The cavalry had arrived too late for him and his wife, but Neville had been spared. His last prayer, answered.

Frank whimpered as his vision narrowed to a small point and he sucked in a large breath before he succumbed to oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I accept Prompts/Challenges. You can message me on twitter ( QueenKas87) or PM me.


End file.
